trips_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Illios-9, Wayfarer
"RAF protocols require that I do not allow harm to come upon my squad, your actions on the battlefield are making that.....difficult." Pre-Collapse Illios-9 is a Code of the Earthshaker class titan. Resurrected in Old Russia, Illios-9 is one of the lucky few guardians to find information about his past life. Based on various documents and field reports, it can be deduced that Illios-1 through 7 were PMC operatives for the Russian Armed Forces, abbreviated RAF. Reports show him holding the former rank of Sergeant First Class and operating in and around the Russian-Ukrainian border, with him and his squad being tasked with quelling insurgent forces in the area. Many of his official reports have been removed, redacted or blacked out. Tower cryptarchs theorize that this, combined with his multiple reported resets before becoming a guardian, were done to hide information about covert and potentially illegal operations he was apart of. The only information he retained from his service are his standard RAF protocols and his exo model, type and serial number, making his full name RAF Exo Model AB-U Type 3, Serial Number 111105, callsign Illios. Early Guardian Life as Illios-8 Illios-8 was resurrected near the middle of the city age, after the Battle of Six Fronts, but before the Battle of Twilight Gap. He made his way to the Last City on foot, through a path in the Cosmodrome. With no weapons to his name, he had to resort to using his fists, thus leading him down the path of the Striker. Once arrived at the Last City and becoming antiquated with his light through standard Vanguard training, he was now able to choose his assignments. He chose Cosmodrome patrols and local City police. It was during this time he met his would be husband, Echo-4, when he was assigned to Illios's fireteam for reconnaissance on Venus. It would take a few years for the two to start dating and a few more for them to get officially married. His routine really shifted when he ran into a hunter by the name of Luna-17. During their time together, the two would become what was basically brother and sister. Most, if not, all of his memories of this time are lost, however, as a confrontation between the two left him critically damaged and eventually drove him to a reset. Present day as Illios-9 Not remembering much of his past life, and his ghost not telling him about it, Illios-9 returned to his old Vanguard duties with a more free spirit. Illios-8 still held the attitude of a Russian soldier, but Illios-9 really loosened up compared to him. One thing that his ghost has lied to him about is why he cannot speak. She told him that a Fallen captain had stabbed him through the throat and caused irreversible damage to his voice box. He now can only communicate through short beeps and little chortles. His patrol zone was re-located through the European Dead Zone where he has a secret camp he spends his off days at. On one patrol, his ghost picked up some unstable light discharges in the forest nearby and upon inspection, found the young hunter Elise, who he would mentor and become like a father to. The two of them have been inseparable since then, Illios-9 being the only one who Elise will work for free for. They both share a very nice apartment in the upper part of the Last City that Elise pays for as thanks for the mentoring and friendship. Illios-9 was also able to reconnect with Luna, now operating as Luna-18, and the two have never been closer. Both are unable to recollect what happened between the two of them, but Luna-18 has a lingering feeling of guilt when she looks at him, and Illios-9 has a phantom pain in the throat when he looks at her. Their ghosts have both decided it is for the best not to disclose what happened to them. His marriage to Echo-4 was not greatly affected, as his ghost made sure to save some memories of him before his reset. If anything, it is much better, because in a sense, the two have gotten to fall in love all over again. Major Events * Participated in the Last Ahamkara Hunt to kill Riven of a Thousand Voices * 'Participated in the Battle of Twilight Gap ' Trivia * Illios is fluent in 4 languages, Russian, German, French and English, Russian being his first language. * He is a very skilled cook, his specialties being hardy meals such as stews, goulash and large barbecue portions. * He is well practiced in drawing, specifically animals he sees during his patrols. * Although he is large, Russian and an exo, he has a relatively low alcohol tolerance compared to other titans. * He and Echo-4 have been married for over 100 years. * When Echo-4 lost his first wedding ring, Illios made them a new pair using bullet casings from the mission he proposed to him on. Category:Titan Category:Characters